


no more secrets

by kemia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Hubert, Dragon Anatomy, Dragon Hybrids, Excess Cum, First Time, M/M, Manakete Ferdinand AU, Manaketes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemia/pseuds/kemia
Summary: hubert wants to know why ferdinand won't be as physically intimate with him as he would like, but it goes way beyond something as simple as nerves.





	no more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this was an undertaking. i can't stop writing ferdibert porn and i'm gonna write more inevitably lmao?
> 
> dragons were never really my thing but i like dragon ferdie and i like porn so i guess i'm a dragonfucker now
> 
> if you want more ferdibert content check out my twitter @vestraegir

Hubert suspected there were many secrets being kept from him in regards to Ferdinand.

To start, the von Aegir noble took precautions in every obvious attempt at affection. There was always a hidden tension wound up beneath every touch, every kiss. Hubert always tried to chalk it up to nerves or an unfamiliarity with romance, but no matter how many moons passed, that feeling that his partner was uneasy was always present.

Of course, he wasn’t so foolish to assume the worst. He knew Ferdinand was devoutly loyal as a lover, and he constantly spread that love about, even to the annoyance of others. And, despite their tension between them in physical matters, the other aspects of their love were in full bloom.

Now, he was no stranger to secrets - an entire grimoire of them lay just behind his eyes, in fact. All he wanted was a reason why he was being shoved away at such simple gestures. As cold and callous as he might seem, he _ enjoyed _ being intimate, and to that end, he’d find out exactly what he must do to allay his beloved.  
  


* * *

The training sessions between them often became something more without much provocation. It was an intoxicating blend of sweat and adrenaline, and, well - they were young and lovestruck. Anyone who paid heed to their sparring, even total strangers to the pair, knew that it was only a matter of time before the two pounced on each other like animals.

Or, at least, that was the assumption - not necessarily an incorrect one, but it wasn’t so simple when Ferdinand wouldn’t give in to the base desire of Hubert’s touch. He was always leaning in and leaning away in equal amounts. Ferdinand avoided letting their tongues meet when they kissed, and would never allow Hubert close enough to his neck to mark him in the same way that Ferdinand always did.

A few minutes of this began to drive Hubert to insanity.

Hubert sighed haughtily against Ferdinand’s lips, sitting up on the edge of the bed and shrugging his undershirt that barely hung on his body back over his shoulders. His eyes locked with Ferdinand’s, and he recognized how his boyfriend’s pupils were blown, but not in arousal. No, they were blown the way an enemy’s were when Hubert sentenced them to death by his own hand. Fearful.

This was likely the only time Hubert hadn’t found such a sight absolutely stimulating.

“I believe,” he started, sliding his hand to rest over Ferdinand’s, “it’s about time you told me what it is that troubles you.”

“I’ve- I’ve no idea what you mean, Hubert.” Ferdinand’s tone betrayed his attempt to act dumb of the situation. Ferdinand was honestly no good at lying - he either gave himself away or went silent, which was uncharacteristic enough that it gave him away, anyhow. “You’ll… have to explain.”

“Given the possibilities of what your answer might be, I don’t exactly _ wish _ to pry.” Well, that was _ almost _ true. “But, I do wish to know why you’re so hesitant when I touch you.”

He tried to be soothing. He ran his thumb gently over the back of Ferdinand’s hand, but his voice tended to err to the side of menacing when he wanted answers. A curse of his station in life. Ferdinand squirmed a bit, eyes darting everywhere in the tidy bedroom but where Hubert sat, waiting.

“Ferdinand,” he prompted, adding a hint of silk to his voice this time, “I would hope that by now, you might trust me. Anything you disclose to me, I’ll bear with you till the grave. I swear it upon… whatever it is you would like me to swear upon.”

Ferdinand did not look at him, still, but the crease of his brow softened, and his eyes settled in one spot - their hands, intertwined. Over the course of a few silent minutes, Hubert watched his features drastically change, as if fighting some internal battle with himself, but his eyes never moved from that spot. He could only hope that his ministrations were doing something to help him decide.

“... I want you to touch me,” Ferdinand finally squeaks, his voice at a smaller timbre than usual, “but this secret of mine, well, it’s... a _ big _ secret, so to speak. One that I do not share with anyone… One that I’ve dreaded would drive you away from me in my dreams.”

Hubert drew in a long, exaggerated breath. He hadn’t even received his answer, and he already felt the sting of guilt for trying to coax something so gravely important to Ferdinand out in the middle of a makeout session.

“All the more reason to share it. No matter what, there is nothing that could surmount the affection I feel for you, and so it’s time you let go of the burden you’re clinging to.”

Those words for sincere, and Ferdinand could sense that. He lifted his gaze, a hesitant curve coming to his lips.

“... Then I’ll desperately hope that’s true.” Ferdinand separated the tangle of their hands, bringing both arms up to bundle his long, auburn hair in his grasp. “... Fine. Go on. Start here.” He pulled his hair back, angling his head so that his neck was mostly vulnerable.

Quickly, Hubert obliged, leaning in close as Ferdinand shuttered his eyes. It was impossible to feign whether Ferdinand was giving in to pleasure or accepting his horrid fate just from the look on his face. With a svelte movement of his fingers, Hubert brushed the remaining hair out of the way.

Where Hubert expected to drape the hair over his ear, however, there was… more skin. His hand hesitated, and he felt his love wince at the sudden halt, which urged him to press on.

Behind the veil of orange were long ears that came to sharp, triangular points. Inhuman points. He drew back to see Ferdinand’s face, and the other seemed to be able to sense the shock and inability to form a proper sentence.

“This is actually why I decided to grow out my hair,” he admitted. “It made them easier to hide.”

Hubert stared at the strange ear for a while, gently caressing the hair that surrounded it while possibilities ran through his mind. He had studied much about Fodlan’s history, and not the version that the accursed Church had established as truth. Even so, he couldn’t parse what caused such an abnormality, not on his own. He still knew too little to fill in the gaps himself.

“Dragon,” Ferdinand said, plainly and matter-of-factly. “It’s… the only way I can explain it. Certainly, you remember that form that Rhea assumed.”

He did. The Immaculate One, that disgusting winged beast.

“I can’t do that. But, at times, I have some of those characteristics… My senses grow sharper, my anger intensifies, and parts of my body… assume a different form. Something in the von Aegir bloodline... Something about my ancestors made me this way, I don’t know _ what _, but - ah!”

The sentence was harshly punctuated by a pleasured cry as Hubert leaned in, catching the shell of Ferdinand’s ear with his teeth.

“I really don’t care much about the details. I simply wanted to know why you wouldn’t let me closer to you.” His mouth drifted, tugging on the lobe and eliciting a sensual whine from the man beside him. “And now that you have, I’m going to relish this body you’ve kept from me for so long. So stop worrying and let me make love to you, you fool.”

While his teeth continued to ghost Ferdinand’s ear, his arms began to peel back his white button-down. He felt the skin on Ferdinand’s arms shiver and come alive as he worked.

“They’re quite sensitive, aren’t they,” Hubert cooed, mostly teasing. He chuckled briefly, and the hot breath confirmed his suspicions when Ferdinand whined again.

“... Why aren’t you more w-worried about this? Have you considered how this - aah - will affect our intimate life? I’m… quite literally part _ beast _, Hubert.” His words were clearly betrayed by how turned on every action of Hubert’s made him.

“No, it hasn’t even crossed my mind. If anything, it makes you even more enticing.” Hubert’s voice remained at a whisper that reverberated throughout Ferdinand’s horny mind. “I consider myself _ quite _ beastly, so don’t hold yourself back anymore… my beloved Ferdinand.”

In the corner of Hubert’s eye, there was a vivid flash of colored light that outshone even the candelabra. It came from Ferdinand’s nightstand, centered on a transparent stone embedded within a necklace he’d seen the younger man wear on some occasions, especially during wartime. He’d called it like a good luck charm back then, but now -

Before he could further ponder the reason for the shining light, his body was forced against the mattress, his shirt thrown to the floor in a crumpled heap. The figure that held him down was bigger, certainly _ stronger _ than the man he knew and loved.

From between wisps of orange hair emerged a pair of brown horns, small but still prominent upon his head. His pupils had narrowed into slits that were still clearly blown in arousal. More imposing than anything, however, were the large appendages that had emerged from his back, spreading wide and casting a looming shadow over them both.

“Alright, then. I won’t.”

_ Fuck. _He was hot.

Ferdinand dove in, eager to continue their session from earlier. Now, there was no hesitation - his tongue (_ was it longer than before? _) easily slid between Hubert’s lips, overpowering him completely. Now he was the one left humming in pleasure, entirely at the mercy of this impossibly attractive beast of a man named Ferdinand von Aegir. He was given no chance to breathe or recompose himself while Ferdinand began to tear Hubert’s pants away, abandoning them like the obstacle they were. 

As much as Hubert would absolutely love to be manhandled like this, this was their first time being intimate together, and there was some semblance of sentiment holding him back. When he’d said “make love”, he’d meant it, dragon or not. He figured, after all, that he’d have the rest of forever to fuck and be fucked into oblivion.

Hubert rested a hand over Ferdinand’s forearm, gripping it gently to grab his attention. In response, Ferdinand lifted away, saliva trailing down his chin as he seemed to glower at being stopped.

“... Alright, let me _ rephrase _. Don’t hold yourself back like you did before. You don’t have to immediately jump to … well, eating me alive.” He sighed, more like an airy laugh than a sigh. “Let me up. I want to serve you first.”

Ferdinand smirked at the offhand remark. “Eat you alive? No, you’d know if I was doing that, my dear.”

Still, he pulled himself off of Hubert’s torso, allowing the man beneath him to sit up. This was his chance to get the first good look of Ferdinand’s draconic features. The hunger and the carnality of Ferdinand’s advances still didn’t quite suit him, even like this. He was nothing like a winged beast, or that wretched archbishop; right now, he was simply the same Ferdinand with wings… _ A longer tongue… Sharper fangs… _

He could stare at his beloved forever, but his arousal wouldn’t let him without exploring first.

As Hubert positioned himself and reached for the button on Ferdinand’s trousers - which were unscathed, by some miracle - Ferdinand’s face fell from smarmy to concerned again.

“This - this is the other thing I was worried about… with us… being _ intimate. _” His face grew beet red, which to Hubert was a cute contrast to his otherwise intimidating features.

“Nervous, are you?” he murmured, his lips curling as he popped the button open.

“No, that’s not what I -”

Not really listening, assuming it was just another needless fear, Hubert moved Ferdinand’s underwear aside to -

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, Gods. _

He’d been foolish not to notice the sheer size of the bulge against the other’s pants before, but now it was unsheathed before him and his first thought is, _ there’s no way in _ ** _hell _ ** _ that’s going to fit. _ What he’d seen until now were not the only physical changes to Ferdinand’s body - the length and girth were beyond what he’d ever seen on a human, and that failed to even consider the unnatural _ ridges _ that looked like they could rub against the spots that another person could never even dream of.

Hubert nearly started drooling like an idiot. He’d already known he was a masochist; in this moment he didn’t care of Ferdinand’s dick ripped him right in half. He just wanted it _ inside him _.

“... Well, well,” Hubert chuckled darkly, trying to hide his surprise. “So that’s what you meant.”

“I don’t know if it will be safe for you to -”

The end of the sentence trailed off into a growl when Hubert plunged his mouth over the head the thick length. His tongue began to trace some of the ridges with morbid curiosity, and the growling above him grew deeper, sexier. Ferdinand’s hand shot out mindlessly, hands grabbing fistfuls of dark hair, and that was when Hubert made the discovery that his lover had _ claws _ that dug painfully into his scalp. The throb of the pain reached all the way to his cock, and his lips curled up into a smile as he pulled back to circle his tongue around the head, smearing a bead of precum across his lips. He was filthy, and he loved it.

Despite that fact, though, they both were gentle; Ferdinand made no more rough or sudden movements as Hubert took his dick further down his throat, slowly bobbing and experimenting with how much he could take before he choked. Hubert managed to lower his mouth halfway onto Ferdinand’s cock before his amber eyes fluttered up and Ferdinand noticed just how stretched around him he was. The normally frightening dark mage whose name made enemies blanch was looking up at him, flushed red with warm, happy eyes, pricked with tears of strain.

It was clear to him by how deliberate Hubert was being that he wanted to make sweet love, and Ferdinand had to bite back a carnal desire to flip him over and take him until he was bedridden for days. Having a dragon's instincts was tough, to say the least.

Ferdinand tugged up on Hubert’s hair as gently as he could with his newfound strength, and it prompted Hubert to lift off of his dick with a popping sound that made Ferdinand groan.

“You’re… admittedly a bit much for me,” Hubert gasped between breaths, clearly pleased despite his words. The hand that had rested on the base of Ferdinand’s dick came up to his mouth, and he sensually probed at his own tongue with his fingers while his other hand reached down to the side of the bed, fishing a bottle of oil from his pants pocket. “But I guarantee I can take it.”

_ Calm down, Ferdie, calm down _, he had to remind himself, as Hubert kept poking at the proverbial fire of his innate desires.

“Hubert,” he said, finishing the name with a lazy drawl, “I didn’t realize you were so slutty when I fell in love with you.”

Hubert started laughing, likely the most heartfelt, non-sinister laugh Ferdinand had ever heard him make. “Slutty? What a choice of words.” He coated his fingers with oil while never looking away from the other’s face. “It’s your fault, you know. You’ve kept me waiting for this for a very long time, and to think it was for a reason that only made you _ more _ arousing.”

While his slick fingers moved underneath him to begin prodding at his hole, his opposite arm draped across Ferdinand’s shoulder to steady himself, that free hand caressing the scales and skin of the wings. Hubert’s breath hitched as he managed the first finger inside of himself, his torso pressing in close to Ferdinand’s to crash their lips together again.

By the second and third fingers, Hubert couldn’t contain the sound of his moans in time with his thrusts, even with Ferdinand’s mouth against his. Ferdinand felt the other man’s teeth nipping at his lip in a futile attempt to suppress, and he was almost disappointed that he couldn’t bite back without causing actual harm.

When Hubert pulled his face away from Ferdinand’s, his brows furrowed in frustration. “I don’t know how much more prepared I can be. I can’t take this anymore.” He directed Ferdinand to the bottle of oil with his eyes, and he obeyed, taking the bottle into his hands.

… Well, Ferdinand _ tried_. It was difficult to remove the cork with claws. Hubert watched with eyebrows raised for a moment, unable to keep himself from snickering as he carefully removed his fingers from himself, shuddering a bit before reaching out to help. The cork was plucked and thrown away, the bottle tipped and its entire contents spilling over Ferdinand’s cock. Hubert watched as the liquid trailed down Ferdinand’s shaft, dipping with the ridges. He let out a pathetic moan - pathetic, at least, for a man like him, and he laid back against Ferdinand’s pillows, adjusting his legs so that his prepped hole was visible and twitching.

“I know you’ve been waiting a long time, as well,” Hubert breathed, pupils darkening at the sight of Ferdinand ready above him, “so give all of yourself to me, _ my sweet_.”

In a way, that was Ferdinand’s last straw.

He pinned down Hubert by his shoulder, sloppily and needily rubbing the head of his cock over Hubert’s hole before slipping the head inside, and Hubert drew a long gasp, hands clenching the sheets.

Ferdinand wasn’t even halfway in yet, and the sheer width to which he was being stretched open made him cry out. “Fuck,_ gods_, Ferdinand, you’re -”

His teeth clenched and stifled the words as Ferdinand continued to seat into him. He felt so full, beyond comprehension, and he felt so much pleasure that it stood to reason he could pass out from it at any moment. Ferdinand bottomed out, a snarl growing in the back of his throat when he realized he could nearly see the outline of his cock inside of his lover. He lost control.

He could only unsheath himself so far before Hubert’s muscles clamped down on him so tightly that the both of them whimpered. Still, he did so, pulling out as far as possible before slamming back inside, wracking a sob from the man underneath him.

“Oh, gods, Ferdinand, Ferdinand, Ferdinand-” His beautiful boyfriend’s name became his mantra as the ridges of the dick inside him scraped him in places he once assumed impossible to reach. His cries were almost louder than the feverish slapping of skin - Ferdinand inside him like this was truly making him a different man.

With a surprisingly gentle touch, Ferdinand wrapped his hand around Hubert’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. That quickly became enough to push him over the edge, and Ferdinand was approaching his limit just as quickly.

“Love, I’m s-so, I’m _ sssoooo _ -” _ Close, _ Hubert wanted to say, but the furious pounding into him made his eyes roll back and he couldn’t manage the rest. As Ferdinand’s hips began to stutter in the approach of his own orgasm, the feeling of so much pressure pressed still inside of him sent him over the edge, his own cum spreading across his abdomen.

There was not truly any rest for him though - Ferdinand had released inside him, and another draconic realization occurred as Ferdinand’s seed continued spilling into him, burning hot for what felt like far too long. He thought it would never end, to the point where he barely noticed Ferdinand pulling out of him for how full he still felt afterwards. Hubert’s lips shuddered, his head tilted far back into the pillow as his hand refused to release the sheets while he adjusted to the impossibly large load inside him that was now dripping down onto the mattress.

Only panting and rough groans filled the room for an isolated eon. Ferdinand spoke first.

“H-Hubie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know that would-”

The pet name didn’t suit his panicked voice. Hubert looked up at him and noticed how normal his beloved now looked, lacking horns and wings and other things that made him seem less human.

A loose, shaky smile settled over his lips, as one hand finally released the sheets to bring a finger over Ferdinand’s lips.

“That’s enough,” he almost demanded, if he didn’t sound so weak while finding his bearings. “You’ve no idea how incredible that was.”

“I do,” he argued, his now-clawless hand settling over Hubert’s, squeezing it gently. “I was there, you know.”

Hubert’s laugh brought an immediate smile of relief to Ferdinand’s face. “Were you _ really? _ It seemed as if you had let that beastly side of you take over.”

“But you liked it.”

“I did, that’s undeniable. However…” His body squirmed a bit, his expression uncomfortable. “This really may be a lot of trouble to clean up.”

Once again, Ferdinand looked concerned. “I’ll help - I mean, it was my fault, after all. I… just learned a lot about myself. With you.”

Hubert hummed, stroking his thumb over the hand of Ferdinand’s that clutched his. “Do draw a bath, then. Make sure there’s enough water for the both of us.”

Ferdinand nodded dutifully. “Of course, my dearest.” He leaned in and gave a soft, gentle kiss that betrayed the ferocity that Hubert now knew hid in his blood.

Hubert smiled, moving to stroke the underside of Ferdinand’s jaw. “Now, we won’t have anymore secrets between us, will we?”

Ferdinand smiled back, with love and trust in his eyes.

“Never again.”


End file.
